1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fishing equipment, and more particularly relates to fishing rod holders which operate to automatically set hooks in fish and other aquatic game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various types of fishing equipment have been provided for automatically setting fish hooks. The prior devices typically employ mechanical linkages incorporating a trigger mechanism which automatically releases responsive to a tug on the fishing line so as to exert a force on the line for setting the hook in the fish. Among the disadvantages and limitations of these prior trigger mechanisms is that many are relatively complex in design, expensive to produce and are failure prone. Other such designs include hair trigger release mechanisms which can be activated prematurely, or in which the trigger release mechanism is difficult to properly adjust.